The Promise
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Woody and Buzz have a talk about what happened to Bo. *Spoilers for Toy Story 3*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Toy Story. Disney and Pixar do. If I did, I would be so rich right now. Enjoy the story!

* * *

It was a normal day for the toys. All of them were relaxing, doing their own thing while Bonnie was outside helping her mother and father in the garden. The only toy that wasn't quite relaxed was Woody. He sat by Bonnie's bedroom window, but he didn't bother looking at Bonnie. Instead he watched the clouds pass by the house, the birds chirping in the trees, and the next door neighbor mowing his lawn. Every now and then he would take a deep breath and let the smell of the freshly cut grass fill his nose. Naturally as a cowboy, the freshly cut grass and the wide open space made him feel at ease. He actually forgot why he was feeling down. That didn't last long. He looked at the sky and noticed how one of the clouds looked like a sheep. That's when he remembered what got him down in the first place.

-I wonder what she's up to.- he thought to himself.

Woody was about to go back to his thoughts when Buzz popped up. He heard Buzz climb up next to him. Buzz gave Woody a small smile.

"Everything ok, Woody?", he asked.

"Sort of, why?", Woody replied. He motioned for Buzz to sit next to him.

Buzz chuckled softly as he sat down."I think I've known you long enough to tell when something is bothering you."

"And I guess you want me to talk about it, huh?", Woody said, knowingly.

Buzz shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt."

Woody let out a sigh and looked down at his hands. "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what's happened in the last few days. We've gone through so much and somehow we are still here. We even got Bonnie and I swear she's Andy in disguise."

Buzz smiled and let out a laugh at the last comment. Woody let out a tiny laugh as well.

"I should be happy, Buzz. I mean… we are in a safe and loving home, new members of the family, a great new owner and everything is finally getting back to normal for all of us.", Woody sighed again. "But something is missing."

Buzz thought for a moment. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what was missing. He hesitated for a moment.

"Bo?", Buzz asked.

Woody slowly nodded. "Yeah, it's just not the same without her. I keep thinking about our last day together. I'll never forget it. Me and her were so happy. Everything was fine and then…", his voice trailed off and he looked back down at his hands.

Buzz put an arm around Woody when he noticed that he looked like he was trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry. You tried everything you could to save her."

Woody blinked. "I know, I know. I just… I could have done something different. Maybe if I wasn't so slow, or if Buster moved faster. Maybe if I didn't stall when I got her out of the box… then she would still be here."

"Woody, I hate to say this, but… she probably would have gotten sold at a yard sale regardless if you saved her or not. We can't save everyone from every yard sale.", Buzz said sadly.

Woody took off his hat and rubbed his forehead, as if he was feeling a headache coming on. Buzz took notice to it. "But, you know what? I bet Bo's ok."

Still rubbing his forehead, Woody gave Buzz a side glance and asked "You really think so?"

"Of course. I know you saw that little girl pick Bo up. She held her carefully and asked her mom to buy her. Then when her mom bought her, that little girl made sure that Bo didn't fall to the floor. I'm sure she's just fine.", Buzz replied with a smile.

Thinking back, Woody smiled and felt a little better, but then he frowned. "What if she forgot about me and moved on?"

Buzz shrugged again. "Then I guess she moved on, but I'm sure she still loves you as much as you love her. There's no way that she could just forget about you."

"I guess you're right.", Woody sighed. "I need to move on too, huh?"

Buzz placed his arm around Woody's shoulders again. "You don't have to at this very moment. You'll know when you're ready to move on. Remember just like Andy, she's still right here.", he pointed at Woody's heart. Woody couldn't help, but smile. His friend was right.

The two toys were about to ease their way out of the current conversation when they heard a familiar voice from down below.

"Bullseye! No, come back here!", it was Jessie. The two friends turned around and watched as Jessie playfully chased Bullseye around the room. While Woody and Buzz were talking, Bullseye had nudged Jessie from behind so she could pet him. Little did Jessie know, it was just a trick to get her hat. He ran around the room. He didn't run at full speed, only fast enough so Jessie could keep up. Bullseye wanted Jessie to catch him, but he wanted to have a little fun before he let her claim her prize.

From their spot by the window, Woody and Buzz watched in amusement as Jessie tried to tackle Bullseye and failed, every single time. Woody looked at Buzz and noticed that he was lost in his own little world. "She really is something, aint she?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, she sure is.", Buzz said dreamily. Realizing what Woody had said, he shot him a glare. "Wait, wait why are you saying that?"

"Calm down, Ranger. She's like my sister for Pete's sake and you know it.", Woody laughed as he gave Buzz a little shove.

Buzz tried to fight back the blush that was bursting through his cheeks, but didn't succeed. "Right… sorry. I can't help it sometimes."

"I understand. Remember how I was when you first showed up and Bo was all over you.", Woody replied.

"Haha, yeah I remember." Buzz smiled at the memory, remembering how the two were before their adventure at Sid's house.

The two friends looked back at Jessie who had finally caught Bullseye. They were laying in front of the little stage that Mr. Pricklepants had set up. He was rehearsing for an upcoming play and some of the other toys gathered around to watch. Jessie sat down indian style, petting Bullseye who had layed his head on her legs. Seeing how the game had finally ended between the two, Woody and Buzz turned around and continued to look out the window. After a moment Woody turned his attention to Buzz. "Hey Buzz, promise me something. Never take the time you have with Jessie for granted. I doubt anything would come in between you two, but you never know nowadays. Me and Bo were inseparable... and look what happened to us."

Buzz smiled and shook Woody's hand. "Of course I will, but only under one condition."

"And what's that?", Woody asked. Buzz pointed out the window. Bonnie was now blowing bubbles all over the yard while her parents relaxed in their lawn chairs.

"Promise that you will cherish every moment you have with her, just like you did with Andy. No matter what happens, Bonnie and the family come first."

Woody smiled. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm hoping this story came out good. :) As always I always think that I could have done better. When it comes to dialogue, I think I bring the characters... well out of character. Not all the time, but sometimes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
